Poor Unfortunate Souls
by CommanderPeepidot
Summary: One spell. Two tricksters. Three journals. (Takes place after The Last Mabelcorn and before Anti-Poof. I apologize if anyone is OOC. Based on a dream I had.)
1. A Shouting Match

"I should have gone on that quest, not you!" Dipper shouted at his twin.

"It's not my fault!" Mabel cried in response.

The Pines twins had been, fighting all day. Dipper had been jealous of Mabel ever since Great Uncle Ford had let Mabel go on the exciting quest of obtaining unicorn hair to protect the Mystery Shack, while Dipper had been scarred for life when he found out about Ford and Bill, and when he thought Ford had been possessed. Mabel could tell that this was how he was feeling. She considered herself a natural empath. And still...

"At least you got to spend time with Great Uncle Ford! He never wants to hang out with me. He's always doing nerdy or paranormal things with you!"

Dipper could see that Mabel was tearing up a bit, but he didn't care. All his life, he had been mocked by his sister for his "nerdy" interests and fascination with the paranormal. No amount of apologizing would heal his inner wounds.

"Well, if I had been trusted to go on an epic quest to protect our family, I would've been smart enough to see through Celesta-whatever's ruse!"

That did it. Mabel would accept Dipper being jealous of her for dealing with more important and less traumatizing matters, best she would not let Dipper call her dumb.

"That's it!" Mabel grabbed the nearby Journal Number 1 and flipped to a random page. She didn't care what would happen to her brother. They had been growing further apart since they had found out about Grunkle Stan's portal. Her brother didn't matter right now.

"Et iam addicta! Eieci deceptionis in terram, nec hic per vestram!"

Dipper could feel his body disappearing, as if Mabel was erasing him out of existence. He immediately regretted lashing out at her.

"Mabel, wait! You don't know what you're doing! I'm sor-"

And then Dipper was gone.


	2. The Castle

Dipper woke up to a sky the color of blood. Deciding to ignore the oddity, Dipper tried to remember what had happened before he had fallen unconscious. He had accidentally made fun of Mabel's intelligence out of rage, and she had used Journal Number 1 to cast a strange spell on him, seemingly disintegrating his body, but it seemed that the spell was actually meant to teleport him to this strange place.

Now that he had sorted that out, Dipper stood up and decided to explore his surroundings, hoping to find a way home. After all, if the spell teleporting him here was in one of the journals, Great Uncle Ford must have found a way to get back to Gravity Falls from here!

Dipper turned around and saw that he was in front of an ominous-looking caste. It was made of dark blue stone, with several spikes rising from the roof. At the entrance to the castle was a shoddy-looking sign. A message had been written on the sign in white paint.

"Anti-Cosmo's Castle; Welcome- Not," Dipper read.

The boy considered looking somewhere else, hopefully somewhere that didn't have a presumably hostile resident, but remembered how many heroes got home in the movies that he had seen: they had ventured into the villain's lair, defied him, and found a way home. Besides, Dipper had dealt with demons, gremloblins, malicious gnomes, and many other creatures. He decided to test his luck.

Dipper walked toward the door, noticing that the castle appeared to be floating above the ground on dark clouds. He knocked on the door, albeit a bit reluctantly.

The large doors before Dipper opened, and he found himself face-to-face with a blue-skinned woman. She had vibrant pink eyes and her hair was one large blue curl. She dressed simply, with a blue shirt and black pants. A black crown hovered above her head, and Dipper could see two bat-like wings protruding from her black.

"Hello, ma'am," Dipper wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, I'm not from around here, but I'm trying to find a way home, and I was wondering if you had a map or something?"

"Well, I don't have a map, but my husban' is smart enough to pro'lily help you! Why don't you come on inane I'll see if he can help you out?" Dipper noted that the woman had a southern accent not unlike that of Old Man McGucket.

"Thank you! That would be most appreciated," Dipper replied as he followed the woman into the castle.


End file.
